


Tomorrow Somewhere

by Sakisagan



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Dreams, M/M, Mysticism, Parallel Universes, Sexual Content, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakisagan/pseuds/Sakisagan
Summary: У каждого Себастьяна есть свой Крис.





	

_«Do you know who I am» she said  
«I'm the one who taps you  
On the shoulder when it's your time  
Don't be afraid I promise that she will awake  
Tomorrow Somewhere  
Tomorrow Somewhere»_

Себастьян почувствовал присутствие незнакомца сквозь сон – чужая нервозность сковывала его невидимыми нитями, не давая толком проснуться. Он видел дверь своей квартиры, в голове отчетливо слышались цифры от одного до десяти, а по спине скатывалась струйка пота. Себастьян одновременно находился в своей постели, но так же и там, в коридоре, в теле незнакомца. Он всегда знал о том, что кто-то придет, иногда за несколько дней вперед, иногда недель, а порой даже месяцев. Эти знания всегда приходили во сне, чаще с подсказками, так что обычно Себастьян более-менее имел представление, чего именно от него хотели. Но сейчас он просто терялся в догадках, а еще очень хотел проснуться, только в этот раз его словно что-то удерживало во сне. Он пытался пробиться в реальность, но связь с человеком, все еще стоящим за дверью, не давала ему этого сделать.  
Потянувшись к чужому разуму, Себастьян попытался отыскать какую-нибудь лазейку, но получил лишь приступ паники. Чего так сильно боялся этот человек? Хотя нет, это был не страх, скорее тревога – осознание чего-то неизбежного. К Себастьяну просто так не приходили – только когда нужно было подтверждение ответа, который и так уже был известен. Люди очень часто сомневаются, а сомнение всегда вызывает смятение, а то и другое можно развеять лишь одним способом – правдой. Чаще всего вместо заявленного облегчения она приносила боль. Себастьян и рад был соврать, но попросту не умел этого делать. Да и не за этим к нему приходили. А зачем пришел этот человек? Какой вопрос его мучил?  
Себастьян снова «прикоснулся» к нему, но в этот раз его тут же выбросило обратно. В дверь постучали, и он резко распахнул глаза. С минуту приводил дыхание и сердцебиение в норму и только потом встал. Натянув штаны, Себастьян прошел в коридор и открыл дверь. В незнакомце не было ничего необычного: русые волосы, борода, атлетическое телосложение; возраст – чуть за тридцать; неброская и опрятная одежда. А вот глаза были добрыми – Себастьян предположил, что тот каким-то образом связан с благотворительностью или работает где-то, где предполагается помощь людям.  
– Я вас разбудил?  
Себастьян усмехнулся. С учетом того, чем он зарабатывал себе на жизнь, вопрос был не совсем актуален, но он кивнул и пригласил зайти. Люди, оказавшись впервые у него в квартире, на мгновенье замирали – огромная кровать так и притягивала взгляды и вызывала восторг. Себастьян никогда не гнался за роскошью, но поскольку кровать была его «рабочим местом», не поскупился и купил такую, чтобы соответствовала его ремеслу, и явно не прогадал.  
– Себастьян, – представился он, хотя это было лишним – его имя было самым бесполезным знанием для посетителя.  
– Крис, – тот протянул руку, чем вызвал удивление.  
Несколько секунд Себастьян смотрел на протянутую ладонь, прежде чем робко к ней прикоснуться. Крис крепко обхватил его руку, и Себастьян снова почувствовал чужую нервозность – тот нервничал, и держался за него, чтобы успокоиться. Но кроме этого больше ничего не было – никаких видений, и уж тем более погружения в сон.  
– Я не знаю… впервые… – а дальше пошло что-то невнятное и неразборчивое.  
Себастьян осторожно высвободился и кивнул в сторону кухни. На голодный желудок совершенно не работалось, а в этот раз у него в холодильнике даже продукты имелись. Он редко выходил на улицу, только при крайней необходимости или когда было уже совсем за полночь. Он не то чтобы не любил людей, но случайные прикосновения могли стать катализатором к очередному сну, а Себастьян предпочитал не снить без причины. Он вроде бы научился ограждать себя от этого, но всякое случалось. Как-то раз он вырубился прямо в магазине, и его увезли на скорой, а в больнице пришлось долго и упорно доказывать, что с ним все в порядке и никакие обследования ему не нужны. Людям не объяснишь, что состояние, в которое он впадает, всего лишь нетипичная работа желез внутренней секреции, присущая таким, как он. Сновидцам.  
– Есть будешь? – спросил Себастьян, доставая из холодильника яйца и молоко.  
Крис удивленно на него уставился.  
– Я готовлю отличную яичницу, но могу сделать яйца-пашот.  
– Я бы выпил кофе, – наконец сказал тот.  
– Кофе так кофе, – Себастьян пожал плечами.  
Вообще-то он не готовил завтраки для своих клиентов, да и напитками не угощал – от него требовалось погрузиться в сон и увидеть то, что необходимо. Для этого ему не нужно было никаких наркотических веществ или дурманов, даже вещи не требовались. Себастьяну достаточно было взглянуть на человека, и он уже знал, чего тот хочет. Но с Крисом все было иначе. Мало того, что тот был полностью закрыт для Себастьяна, так еще и эта возникшая между ними связь. Себастьян сроду так не нервничал, а теперь у него чуть ли руки не тряслись, когда он разбивал яйца. Хороший плотный завтрак должен был вернуть ему концентрацию, а кофе, как он надеялся, успокоить Криса.  
– Ты всегда так рано встаешь или сегодня была какая-то особенная причина?  
Такие, как Себастьян, не дают рекламу в газетах или интернете, предлагая свои услуги – люди сами находят дорогу. Цена тоже никогда не обговаривается вслух; когда идут к сновидцу, уже заранее знают, сколько должны заплатить, ведь это не просто цена, это цена твоей проблемы. Некоторые, услышав ответ, кричат и угрожают, отказываются платить, но потом все равно каким-то способом передают деньги, иногда даже возвращаются снова, чтобы Себастьян для них снил.  
– Я ехал на работу, – Крис задумался. – Но почему-то свернул на полпути и приехал к твоему дому. Я не знаю, что здесь делаю. А когда я чего-то не знаю, то начинаю паниковать.  
Себастьян хмыкнул.  
– А ты всегда пускаешь к себе незнакомцев? – спросил Крис. – И твоя кровать… если что, то я вовсе не за этим. Я…  
– Вообще-то, именно за этим, – Себастьян поставил перед ним чашку с кофе.  
Крис забавно округлил глаза и приготовился уже отнекиваться, но Себастьян сделал знак ему помолчать.  
– Сейчас я поем, а потом лягу спать и попробую тебе помочь. Я не знаю, как долго буду снить, но ты не должен уходить, пока я не проснусь. Это понятно?  
Крис не ответил.  
– Ты явно не типичный случай, но так даже интереснее. Я уже устал от всех этих мужей-рогоносцев и брошенных жен. А, есть еще охотники за наследством. Крайне редко родители, ищущие своих детей или наоборот. Ты ведь не относишься ни к одному из этих вариантов.  
– Я не женат, – буркнул Крис.  
– Отлично, – Себастьян заглотил огромный кусок яичницы. – Избежал кучи проблем.  
Он ел молча, Крис так же молча пил свой кофе. А потом Себастьян действительно лег в постель и прикрыл глаза, но сон ни в какую не шел. Он еще в молодости отказался от всех препаратов, помогающих погрузиться в сон, потому что прекрасно справлялся и без их помощи. Возможно, у Криса была с собой какая-нибудь вещь, которая выступит «зацепкой»? Приоткрыв один глаз, Себастьян увидел того на кресле, просматривающего что-то в телефоне.  
– Ты не мог бы подойти? – попросил он, и Крис сразу же напрягся.  
Наверное, тот пытался придумать какую-нибудь причину, чтобы поскорее отсюда убраться, но все это было бесполезно. Раз Крис уже пришел сюда, то пока сновидец не закончит свою работу, он не сможет уйти, как бы ни пытался.  
– Я тебя не съем, – Себастьян улыбнулся и откатился чуть в сторону, освобождая край кровати. – Лучше приляг – мне так будет проще сосредоточиться.  
Крис тяжело вздохнул и лег, но как можно дальше от Себастьяна, поэтому ему пришлось обратно придвинуться. Сначала он просто лежал и наблюдал, как вздымается грудь Криса, но это его отнюдь не убаюкивало. Тогда он принялся разглядывать его профиль, насколько аккуратно подстрижена борода, гадать кашемировый на нем пуловер или нет – и всем этим явно нервировал Криса. Обычно все происходило совсем не так. Себастьян нахмурился и откатился обратно, перевернувшись на спину. Внезапно ему пришла в голову странная идея, и он подвинулся к Крису обратно, очень близко, положив руку тому на грудь. Крис собирался возмутиться, а Себастьян ему все объяснить, но внезапно перед глазами все потемнело, и вместо своей кровати Себастьян оказался совершенно в другом месте.

***

Себастьян лениво поглядывал на людей, группками входящих в бальную залу. Он приехал раньше, чем того требовали приличия, но ему было наплевать. Он не видел смысла во всех этих выходах в свет, но только так у него был шанс встретиться с Крисом. Глупо, конечно, иногда у них получалось урвать каких-то жалких несколько минут, но бывало и так, что у них в распоряжении оказывалось куда больше времени. И сегодня второе было куда вероятнее, чем первое. Хотя бы по той причине, что бал состоялся в императорском дворце, и это был не просто бал – сегодня отмечали именины Императрицы. А от такого мероприятия в принципе нельзя было отказаться, поэтому приглашенных ожидалось великое множество.  
Маска скрывала лишь верхнюю часть лица Себастьяна, поэтому он улыбался всем, кто оказывался в его поле зрения, поднимал бокал чуть вверх, произносил одними губами: «За Императрицу», – и поглядывал на огромные часы. Крис, скорее всего, приедет минут на двадцать позже назначенного времени в окружении родителей, сестер и брата. Но все семейство тут же разойдется по разным углам, и тогда у них появится шанс скрыться в одной из многочисленных комнат. Себастьян приезжал сюда лишь в третий раз, зато Крис, в виду своего положения, был завсегдатаем, так что знал практически каждый уголок.  
Бросив очередной взгляд на часы, Себастьян залпом осушил бокал. Когда кого-то ждешь, время, как назло, тянется слишком медленно. Гости все прибывали и прибывали, а вот Криса не наблюдалось. Себастьян подошел к одному из столиков и оторвал несколько ягод винограда, отправил одну за другой в рот и снова стал следить за минутной стрелкой. Повсюду раздавались шепотки, кто-то даже смеялся, но не очень громко. Люди вели себя оживленно – совсем скоро появится Императрица, а появление владыки государства вряд ли кого-то сможет оставить равнодушным. Разве что Себастьяна.  
Не то чтобы ему было совсем плевать – нет, но люди, которые сюда прибывали, они ни в чем не знали нужды, жили всегда в достатке и пользовались любыми благами. Им была неизвестна обратная сторона медали, они не знали что такое бедность. А Себастьян знал – несколько лет был отлучен от двора, лишенный средств к существованию, выживал как мог. Тогда и познакомился с бедняками, простыми людьми, которые гнули спины на самых грязных работах, лишь бы хватило денег на ломоть хлеба. Это был весьма полезный опыт, потому что с тех пор вся пелена исчезла с его глаз, и Себастьян начал смотреть на жизнь иначе.  
– О чем замечтался, красавчик? – рядом послышался насмешливый голос.  
Себастьян обернулся: белое платье, расшитое золотом, копна непослушных волос и маска, сделанная из перьев, где в самом верху, почти незаметно, чуть поблескивал герб.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, Марго? – Себастьян удивился, но сразу же опомнился и отвел девушку чуть в сторону. – С ума сошла?  
– Ой, да перестань, – та отмахнулась. – Утащить приглашение оказалась проще простого, а платье и маску мне одолжила знакомая портниха из верхнего города. Она сама собиралась пойти, но не смогла.  
– Очевидно, кто-то помог ей в этом, – фыркнул Себастьян. – А маска? У кого ты ее утащила? А если герб узнают и поинтересуются, кто ты такая?  
– А я что-нибудь придумаю, – Марго улыбнулась. – Я же в этом деле мастер.  
– Просто… просто будь осторожна, ладно?  
– Я всегда осторожна, – она достала откуда-то веер, тоже сделанный из перьев, и раскрыла его перед лицом. – Развлекайся.  
Себастьян хмыкнул. Марго была воровкой, и не просто какой-то уличной карманницей, нет, та пробиралась в огромные дома и грабила богатеев. Себастьян диву давался, как ее до сих пор не поймали, но девушка, казалось, могла найти выход из любой ситуации. И на бал явилась явно не затем, чтобы посмотреть на Императрицу. Себастьян надеялся, что удача и в этот раз будет на стороне Марго. В любом случае, за ней следовало приглядывать, а то мало ли что. Ведь когда-то она его выручила, можно сказать спасла от смерти, и Себастьян был ей обязан. Меньше всего ему хотелось бы, чтобы Марго пострадала.  
Если он и собирался время от времени выискивать в толпе белое платье, то, как только в зале появилось семейство Эвансов, Марго тут же вылетела у него из головы. Впереди шествовал отец семейства, поддерживая жену за руку, следом шли Крис и его старшая сестра, завершали процессию самые младшие брат с сестрой. Все взоры тут же оказались устремлены на вошедших: дамы восхищенно ахали, мужчины почтительно кланялись. Себастьян и сам не мог оторвать взгляда, не столько даже из-за Криса, сколько из-за впечатления, которое каждый раз производили Эвансы, появляясь все вместе. Их семью считали образцовой, ставили в пример для подражания, а так же утверждали, что каждый из них отличается невероятной красотой. Впрочем, последнее доказано не было, потому что никто никогда не видел их без масок.  
Понимал ли Себастьян, насколько ему повезло? На самом деле, он никогда не считал таким уж везением свои отношения с Крисом. Их первая встреча случилась несколько лет назад, и была не самой радостной – Себастьян тогда жил в Нижнем городе и зарабатывал себе на жизнь кулачными боями. После одного из боев он, сам того не желая, спас Криса от уличных воришек. Это произошло случайно: Себастьян увидел, как кого-то избивают, ну и решил продолжить веселье. Уже потом он понял, что пострадавший вовсе не из их окружения, а порывшись в карманах, обнаружил носовой платок с вышитыми инициалами «К.Р.Э.» и фамильным гербом. Даже в Нижнем городе люди прекрасно знали, кто такие Эвансы. А Себастьян и подавно.  
Сначала он даже не представлял, что делать. Во-первых, на Крисе, а это был именно он, не было маски, а во-вторых, тот был избит и находился без сознания. Пришлось тащить его к себе, обработать раны и ждать, когда тот очнется. Это случилось лишь утром, Его Светлость вел себя, как последний кретин, и Себастьян десять раз пожалел, что не оставил того валяться на грязной улице. Впрочем, он все равно помог Крису поймать кэб, и даже не подумал поинтересоваться, что тот забыл в трущобах. Конечно, Себастьяну было интересно – не каждый же раз натыкаешься на такую известную личность, но иногда лучше держать язык за зубами. Себастьян и держал, поэтому на следующий день получил увесистый кошель золота.  
А потом его отец сменил гнев на милость, он снова стал любимым сыном, и, в общем-то, ничего удивительного не было в том, что они снова встретились с Крисом Эвансом на каком-то званом вечере. Потом в театре, на суаре, на конной прогулке, даже на охоте – как будто бы их специально сводили вместе. Себастьян был не против – на Его Светлость было приятно смотреть, тем более, он уже знал, как тот выглядит, и что на самом деле скрывается под одеждой. И, если честно, все это хотелось увидеть еще раз, но уже без крови и с согласия самого Криса. И когда это произошло, Себастьян почувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком в мире. Кто бы мог подумать, что он полюбит этого заносчивого герцога?  
– Виконт, – Себастьян не заметил, как Крис встал рядом. – Вижу, вы полностью поглощены своими мыслями. Надеюсь, я вас не потревожил?  
– Ваша Светлость, – Себастьян поклонился. – Ничуть. Я придаюсь думам от скуки и заранее прошу прощения за свое неподобающее поведение.  
– Тогда, возможно, вы согласитесь составить мне компанию? В Императорском дворце есть галерея, которая пополнилась новыми полотнами. Вы ведь любите живопись?  
– Люблю, – кивнул Себастьян.  
Иногда они уходили от гостей по отдельности, иногда вместе, но тогда перед уходом они обязательно перебрасывались парой слов, обычно при свидетелях, выбирая настолько отдаленное место, что если кто-то действительно решит их искать, то потратит на это кучу времени. Меры предосторожности, которые всегда соблюдал Крис и которые так раздражали Себастьяна. Ему не нравилось скрываться, каждый раз выдумывать что-то, чтобы провести иногда лишь несколько жалких минут вместе. Вот и сейчас они неспешно шли в сторону правого крыла, где в самом конце располагалась галерея. Крис вел светскую беседу, скорее сам с собой, чем с Себастьяном, но как только они оказались в отдалении от всей этой толпы, тот открыл первую попавшуюся дверь и толкнул Себастьяна внутрь.  
– Я так соскучился, – шептал он сквозь поцелуи. – Императрица появится совсем скоро, у нас мало времени, пожалуйста… Себастьян, пожалуйста…  
Себастьян развернулся, пытаясь справиться с застежкой на своих брюках – ему тоже не терпелось скорее ощутить Криса в себе. Очень часто в их распоряжении было слишком мало времени, поэтому он растягивал себя сам. Крис провел ладонью по ложбинке между его ягодицами и осторожно протолкнул первый палец. Себастьян собирался напомнить, что уже готов, но тот протолкнул второй и начал делать ими круговые движения. С губ Себастьяна сорвался стон, он сам принялся насаживаться на пальцы и недовольно промычал, когда Крис их убрал. Послышалось шуршание, Себастьян прикрыл глаза, на мгновенье напрягся, но тут же расслабился, почувствовал член Криса в себе.  
Ему нравилось, когда тот трахал его медленно, растягивая удовольствие, но сейчас все происходило быстро. Крис двигался резко, заходил по самое основание и полностью выходил. Его толчки были размашистыми, и Себастьян знал, что долго не продержится. Он накрыл свой член и пытался двигать рукой в такт толчкам, но мокрая от пота ладонь то и дело соскальзывала. От очередного глубоко толчка Себастьян выгнул спину и протяжно застонал. Крис прикусил его за мочку уха, хрипло выдохнул и кончил. Все еще скользя по собственному члену, Себастьян продолжал дрочить, еще пару движений и он тоже излился, пачкая дубовую дверь.  
– Что подумают служанки, когда обнаружат эти пятна, – рассмеялся Крис, чмокнув его в шею.  
– Подумают, что кому-то повезло, – Себастьян ухмыльнулся и подошел к кровати.  
Вытерев руку о покрывало, он застегнул брюки и сел на чистую поверхность.  
– У нас есть еще пара минут, – Крис подошел к нему. – Я хотел кое-что у тебя спросить.  
Он снял маску и внимательно посмотрел на Себастьяна.  
– И что же? – Себастьян задрал свою на лоб.  
– Это касается недавних манифестаций: группа людей призывает всех снять маски, перестать прятать свое лицо, стать свободными от старых привычек. Сначала их действия не носили насильственный характер, но в последний раз они принялись срывать маски с тех, кто проходил мимо.  
Себастьян молчал, и Крис нахмурился.  
– Я знаю, что ты был среди этих людей. И я знаю, что предводитель этого движения – твой друг, Чейс Кроуфорд. Его отец в гробу бы перевернулся, узнай, что творит отпрыск. Совет обеспокоен, и в самое ближайшее время они попросят Императрицу принять меры. Поэтому я прошу тебя…  
– Нет, – тихо произнес Себастьян.  
– Что?  
– Чейс прав. Маски – это всего лишь глупые предрассудки. Там, за океаном, люди их не носят. И в Нижнем городе тоже. И, знаешь, когда я не носил свою, то чувствовал себя настолько свободным. Но стоило отцу вспомнить о блудном сыне, как на меня тут же надели эту совершенно бесполезную вещь.  
– Маски – это часть нашей истории. Все наши предки их носили. Да и как иначе отличить простолюдина от аристократа?  
– Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, – Себастьян покачал головой.  
– Я беспокоюсь за тебя, – Крис взял его за руку. – Когда Императрица выпустит гвардейцев, на вас начнется охота. И я уже ничем не смогу тебе помочь.  
– Ну, схватят меня, – Себастьян пожал плечами. – Чего ты боишься? Что меня начнут пытать, и я в бреду выдам наш маленький секрет?  
– Почему с тобой всегда так сложно? – Крис вздохнул и отпустил его руку.  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, насколько все это глупо. Наше общество настолько развращено, что все эти маски приводят к инцесту: братья спят с сестрами, отцы с дочерьми, и даже об этом не знают! И все из-за этих треклятых масок. Их даже дома нельзя снимать, и это такой бред.  
– Я понимаю тебя, но мы, к сожалению, живем именно в таком обществе. И ты преувеличиваешь, все не настолько плохо.  
Себастьян фыркнул.  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я отрекся от своей семьи? Ходил с вами по улицам и выкрикивал обличительные речи?  
– Мы можем уехать, – Себастьян вздохнул. – Сесть на корабль и уплыть туда, где никто нас не знает, где мы сможем быть вместе, и нас за это не осудят.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я не могу.  
– Конечно, – Себастьян встал. – Я даже не удивлен.  
– Себастьян…  
– Знаешь, тебе уже пора. Ты получил то, что хотел, так что возвращайся к гостям, а то вдруг кто-то заметит твое отсутствие? Будет весьма прискорбно, если тебе придется объясняться, почему ты вместо того, чтобы присматривать себе подходящую невесту, кувыркаешься с парнем, пусть и благородных кровей, но с весьма подмоченной репутацией.  
Крису было больно это слышать, в его глазах сразу же отразилась такая тоска и печаль, что Себастьян почувствовал укол вины. Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы извиниться, но Крис надел маску обратно и быстро вышел из комнаты. Себастьян подождал минуту-другую и вышел следом. На пути ему никто не встретился, но вместо того, чтобы считать минуты до появления Императрицы, он быстро нашел Марго и потащил ее к выходу. Это было очень грубо, но Себастьян сослался, что его спутнице очень плохо и попросил подогнать карету. Они мчались по пустынным улицам Верхнего города, и Себастьян знал, что эта встреча с Крисом была последней.  
– Я только портсигар успела свистнуть, – поджала губы Марго. – Ты ведь понимаешь, насколько скудным считает такой улов?  
– Если тебе нужны деньги, то я тебе дам, – устало вздохнул Себастьян.  
– Еще раз ляпнешь подобное, и я тебя ударю, – Марго сбросила маску на сидение. – Что случилось?  
– Ничего, – отмахнулся он, но под пристальным взглядом Марго перестал строить из себя оскорбленную невинность.  
Себастьян прокрутил слова Криса в голове еще раз. В принципе, а на что он надеялся, в самом деле? В глубине души, он, конечно же, верил, что Крис его поддержит, может, даже выступит в Совете, но воспитание, к сожалению, одержало верх. Себастьян думал, что если бы Крис согласился рассмотреть его точку зрения, принял бы его аргументы и хотя бы на минуту задумался, как бы жилось без масок… но тот даже не попытался. Чейс мечтал о равноправии, о том, чтобы все люди были равны, так же как равны и перед Господом, и Себастьян разделял его мнение. Возможно, если бы он не жил в Нижнем городе, не крутился среди бедняков, то оставался бы глух ко всему этому, как и Крис. Но судьба сложилась иначе, и теперь он просто не мог оставаться в стороне.  
– То, что мы делаем... это ведь не бессмысленно?  
Марго какое-то время молчала, Себастьян уже решил, что она посчитала его вопрос за риторический, но та все же ответила.  
– Ты знаешь, я этого не одобряю. «Свобода, равенство, братство» – это такая чушь. Даже если вы чего-то добьетесь, у народа никогда не будет власти. Богатеи будут всем заправлять, и будут точно так же кататься, как сыр в масле. Может, вам и дадут какие-то права, но это будет такая капля в море, что вы даже и не заметите. Но мне интересно, к чему все это приведет. А пока есть интерес, может, есть и смысл какой-то.  
Себастьян вздохнул. Нет, он вовсе не опускал руки, просто... было больно. Там, в груди, вдруг сделалось так невыносимо больно, что стало тяжело дышать. Хотелось еще раз поговорить с Крисом, еще раз увидеть его, сказать, как сильно он дорог, но если сейчас Себастьян даст слабину, то потом он уже не сможет последовать за Чейсом. И вот тогда все действительно потеряет смысл.  
– Выйдешь за меня замуж? – вдруг предложил Себастьян.  
– Что? – Марго уставилась на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
– Ну, когда все это закончится. Из нас получится неплохая парочка, да?  
– Но ты ведь... – та осеклась. – Хочешь сделать уличную девку виконтессой?  
– Леди Марго, – Себастьян чуть наклонился, взял ее руку и легонько коснулся губами. – Тебе пойдет. Конечно, если все эти титулы не упразднят.  
Марго заливисто рассмеялась.  
Они отпустили кэбмена в Среднем городе или, как его неофициально окрестили – в Золотом Квартале. Здесь жили в основном зажиточные купцы, так называемый средний класс. Некоторые из них смогли выкупить маски обнищавших дворян, кто-то получил за заслуги перед Императрицей и двором, но большая часть людей здесь ходила без масок. Хотя женщины, пытаясь угнаться за более везучими товарками, скрывали лицо за вуалью. Себастьян каждый раз бросал на них сочувственные взгляды – как будто маска могла принести им счастье.  
Марго подхватила его под руку. Торговцы, завидев знатных господ, тут же раскланивались и хвалили свои товары. Себастьян купил Марго крендель, и та его аппетитно ела, сняв перчатки, а потом облизнула каждый палец. Вот она – та самая непосредственность, которой не хватало всем тем снобам в масках. Крис бы никогда не стал покупать что-то на улице, тем более есть вот так. А Себастьян бы стал. Несмотря на все свое воспитание. Иногда крендель был всей его едой за день, и тогда он казался вкуснее всех блюд на свете. Себастьян вспомнил то время и невольно улыбнулся. Возможно, сегодня стоило вспомнить старые-добрые деньки и размять руки.  
– Я буду за тебя болеть, – Марго улыбнулась. – Прицеплю тебе ленту, как дамы цепляли своим рыцарям.  
– Я же буду без рубашки, – усмехнулся Себастьян.  
– Повяжу на руку! На запястье!  
– Это будет весьма оригинально, я согласен.  
Так они и шли между торговых рядов, обсуждая то одно, то другое, совершенно не замечая одинокого герцога, смотревшего им вслед печальными глазами.

***

Себастьян очнулся от того, что упал с кровати, причем с таким грохотом, что даже немного испугался. Конечно же, он приложился головой об пол и теперь потирал ушибленное место. Пытаясь понять, как вообще такое могло случиться, он заметил движение на своей кровати, а потом встретился с недовольным взглядом. И все вспомнил. Он уже приоткрыл рот, но Крис резко встал, подошел к креслу и подхватил свою сумку. Себастьян был слишком ошарашен, чтобы вскочить и задержать его – впервые кто-то так срывался с места, не услышав расшифровку сна. Впрочем, в этот раз, Себастьян сам не знал, что значил этот сон.  
– Это было крайне глупо и неуместно, – остановился уже в дверях Крис. – Я совершенно бездумно потратил целое утро своего рабочего времени на... на какой-то розыгрыш.  
– Но это не розыгрыш, – тихо ответил Себастьян, продолжая сидеть на полу.  
Крис обернулся.  
– Если ты сейчас уйдешь, то так и не узнаешь, что это такое было.  
– Ты надо мной издеваешься, да? – Крис покачал головой, но так и не сделал шаг за порог, почему-то все еще стоял в квартире.  
– Я – онейромант, и я сню сны, если ты еще не понял. Мой сон – ответ на твой не заданный вопрос. Возможно, если ты его озвучишь, то это поможет мне... нам во всем разобраться.  
Крис какое-то время молчал, хотя дверь закрыл и прислонился к ней спиной. Потом устало потер переносицу и все-таки вернулся обратно в комнату, сел на край кровати, как раз рядом с Себастьяном. При желании Себастьян мог бы прислониться щекой к его ноге, и он с трудом сдержал этот порыв.  
– Если это был сон, тогда почему все происходило настолько... – Крис притих, пытаясь подобрать слово.  
– Реально? – подсказал ему Себастьян.  
– Да, – согласился тот. – Я проснулся, но словно та часть меня, тот Крис Эванс остался во мне, и теперь мне хочется тебя обнять. Я... этого не должно быть.  
– Я тоже это чувствую, – признался Себастьян. – И должен сказать тебе, что подобное со мной впервые. Еще ни разу во сне я не видел себя. Большинство моих клиентов приходят с надуманными проблемами, и мои сны – это такая насмешка им в лицо. Есть, конечно, люди, у которых действительно случилось страшное горе, и я всячески стараюсь им помочь, но даже тогда сны скорее напоминают альбом с фотокарточками, со старыми снимками. А сейчас... сейчас все было иначе.  
Себастьян все же прислонился к ноге Криса, и тот с некоторой задержкой положил руку ему на голову и принялся осторожно гладить по волосам. Это успокаивало, Себастьян чувствовал, как у него слипаются глаза, как он погружается в сон. Но в то же время он понимал, что не спит, что он просто прикрыл глаза, но его сознание уже улетело куда-то далеко. А потом он увидел себя, сидящего на полу, и Криса, сидящего рядом на кровати, и его руку в своих волосах. Это было странно, а еще немного пугающе. Себастьян отчаянно захотел вернуться обратно в свое тело, даже глаза зажмурил, надеясь, что когда откроет их снова, все вернется на свои места. Но этого не произошло.  
– Разве тебе не нравится это? – сзади послышался смешок, и Себастьян обернулся. И увидел себя.  
– Похоже, тебя это смущает сильнее, чем я думал, – другой Себастьян слегка нахмурился, и они тут же оказались где-то в невесомости, среди мириад звезд, в открытом космосе. А это смущало еще сильнее.  
– Что происходит? – Себастьян старался сохранять спокойствие, потому что всему обязательно должно быть более-менее приемлемое объяснение. Например, он вчера выпил и забыл об этом. С похмелья ему всегда снятся очень уж чудные сны.  
– Да по сути дела ничего не происходит, – другой Себастьян пожал плечами. – Просто в твоей жизни настал поворотный период. Но поскольку ты не совсем обычный человек, скажем, не как тот Себастьян, которого ты видел во сне, то все происходит вот так.  
– Как будто сейчас я не сплю, – фыркнул Себастьян.  
– На самом деле, не спишь. Скажем так, я твое подсознание, которое пытается тебе помочь.  
– И с каких пор мне нужна помощь? Я всегда прекрасно толковал сны, и в этот раз бы справился.  
– Я и не сомневаюсь, – другой Себастьян дружелюбно улыбнулся. – Но твой сон оборвался, и оборвался не просто так. Я должен показать тебе то, что не предназначено для глаз Криса Эванса. Пока.  
Себастьян не успел и слова вымолвить, как звездное небо сменилось грязной улицей. 

***

Себастьян слышал громкие крики, но словно где-то в отдалении, перед глазами все мельтешило – кажется, это бегали туда-сюда люди. А еще он чувствовал сильную боль в груди, практически как тогда, когда покинул императорский дворец. Покинул Криса. Но если тогда боль была душевной, то сейчас явно физической. Он попытался сфокусировать взгляд и тут заметил что-то красное у себя на груди. Он хотел коснуться рукой, но ни левая, ни правая его не слушались. Кто-то звал его по имени. Это был Крис, бледный и весь чем-то перепачканный, без маски. Себастьян выдавил слабую улыбку.  
– Прости меня, – прошептал Крис, взяв его за руку и касаясь губами костяшек. – Это я во всем виноват. Боже мой, Себастьян. Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить меня?  
– Милый Крис, – с трудом выговорил Себастьян и тут же зашелся в кровавом кашле.  
– Молчи. Пожалуйста, молчи.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
– Я знаю, и я люблю тебя. И мне жаль, что все так получилось, я не должен... Себастьян? Себастьян?!

***

– Он их сдал, – другой Себастьян встал рядом. – Он ведь поехал вслед за Себастьяном, и увидел своего любовника с Марго. Его Сиятельство был немного вспыльчивым, хотя все-таки старался, прежде чем что-то сделать, хорошенько обдумать свои действия. Но тут ревность ослепила его, и он написал анонимку, перечислив имена всех бунтарей, задумавших революцию. Печальная история.  
– Почему мы видели этот сон? – спросил Себастьян. – Это прошлое? Напоминает Французскую революцию, правда, маски...  
– Это параллельный мир, другая вселенная, другой временный континуум, – называй, как больше нравится. Или ты думал, что единственный Себастьян? К сожалению, а может, к счастью, но нет.  
– И ты тоже один из...  
– О, нет, – другой Себастьян замахал руками. – Я же говорил: я – твое подсознание, но так же подсознание и того Себастьяна. И всех других. Я приходил к каждому из них, и буду еще приходить, возможно, не так, как к тебе, но все же.  
– Ну, хорошо, – Себастьян кивнул. – Ты пришел, мы что-то смотрим, говорим. Видимо, я должен сделать какие-то выводы? Что Крис Эванс в каком-то параллельном мире был моим любовником, но оказался мерзавцем?  
– Но он же не мерзавец, – другой Себастьян лукаво улыбнулся. – Он очень сильно любил своего Себастьяна. Хм. Возможно, ты еще не готов?  
И опять все оборвалось точно так же, как и началось. Себастьян все так же сидел на полу, а Крис все так же перебирал его пряди. Правда, кое-что изменилось. У Себастьяна из носа что-то капало – кровь, маленькими красными каплями прямо на ковер. Он провел пальцами над губой, но кровь не останавливалась.  
– Запрокинь голову, – похоже, Крис тоже заметил кровотечение. – Я схожу за мокрым полотенцем.  
Себастьян положил голову на кровать, ощущая, как струйка крови стекает вниз. Это было странно – до этого он никогда не болел, даже простудой, в принципе не испытывал никаких проблем со здоровьем. Вернулся Крис и положил мокрое полотенце на переносицу, а также скрутил несколько салфеток и заткнул кровавый нос. У Себастьяна закружилась голова, и он прикрыл глаза.  
– С тобой раньше такое случалось? – поинтересовался Крис.  
Себастьян покачал головой, и это отразилось новой вспышкой боли.  
– Возможно, переутомление. Кстати, я – врач, могу договориться, чтобы тебя обследовали.  
– Не стоит, – слабо отказался Себастьян. – Я и вправду всего лишь переутомился.  
– Я бы предложил тебе поспать, но...  
Себастьян улыбнулся.  
– Иди уже. Я не вправе тебя задерживать. Вдруг кому-то действительно нужна твоя помощь?  
Крис попытался возразить – явно не хотел оставлять его одного в таком состоянии.  
– Оставь свой номер, – запоздало вспомнил Себастьян. – Я позвоню, когда все осмыслю.  
Крис не ответил, лишь сухое «Будь здоров» свидетельствовало об его уходе. Но когда Себастьян наконец-то встал, то увидел набор цифр, нацарапанных на клочке бумаги. Почему-то это его необычайно обрадовало.

***

Себастьян собирался позвонить Крису, когда со всем разберется. Ну, точнее, когда поймет, что означал сон, а заодно его продолжение и то, к чему он, собственно говоря, должен был быть готов. Но приходили клиенты, и Себастьян занимался их проблемами, к тому же, он стал быстрее уставать, поэтому один раз даже отказался работать. Кровь из носа его больше не беспокоила, зато головные боли участились. Он даже подумывал воспользоваться предложением Криса и пройти обследование, но вспоминал, что задолжал тому объяснение сна, и тут же отбрасывал эту идею.  
Зато он вспомнил, что в его жизни тоже есть Марго, точнее Маргарита. Она была онейроманткой, как и он, но более слабой, и одно время лечилась от пристрастия к опиуму. Не то чтобы у них, онейромантов, были какие-то сходки и сборища – нет. Зачастую они вообще не подозревали о существовании друг друга. Когда Себастьян переехал в Нью-Йорк, то обратился к риелтору в поисках квартиры, туда же пришла и Маргарита, в поисках кого-нибудь, кому можно было ее сдать. Они «почувствовали» друг друга, по крайней мере, Себастьян сразу понял, кто она такая. Девушка не растерялась и предложила выпить кофе, сразу после того, как они подписали договор.  
Маргарита тоже оказалась приезжей, но не слишком-то о себе распространялась – видимо, боялась растерять клиентов. Они обменялись телефонами, но ни разу не созвонились. Иногда писали друг другу сообщения. Когда Маргарита попала в клинику, то ему позвонил врач и сообщил, что она указал его как лицо, которому нужно звонить в первую очередь. Себастьян заплатил за ее лечение, но даже когда Маргарита выписалась, общаться они не стали. Все так же писали друг другу раз в полгода, вроде как удостовериться, что другой жив-здоров. Себастьян гадал, могла ли быть эта Маргарита той Марго из сна, но позвонить ей так и не решился.  
Зато позвонил Крис. Себастьян тактично промолчал насчет того, что свой телефон он не давал. Крис предложил встретиться у него на работе. Себастьян замешкался, но согласился подъехать к Медицинскому центру В. Корнелла. Крис встретил его у главного входа и повел в какую-то закусочную. Внутри было шумно и слишком много народу, так что Себастьян сразу почувствовал себя неуютно. Вжавшись в стул, он понадеялся, что никто случайно к нему не прикоснется. Крис заметил его зажатость и предложил дойти до первой авеню, чтобы спокойно поговорить в парке. Тоже людное место, но там, по крайней мере, вероятность начать снить была не очень высокой.  
Парк оказался крошечным и заполненным под завязку, но свободную скамейку все же удалось найти. Крис развернул сэндвич, который купил в закусочной, и принялся есть, тщательно прожевывая каждый кусок. Себастьян с интересом за ним наблюдал. У Криса был красивый профиль, да он сам в принципе был красивым мужчиной. Отличные внешние данные, хорошая работа – странно, что до сих пор не был женат. Даже если предпочитал мужчин, то теперь это перестало быть проблемой. Себастьян вздохнул, скорее для привлечения внимания, и Крис оторвался от еды.  
– Прости, с самого утра ничего не ел, – тот смутился. – Я… я почитал, кто такие онейроманты. Вы не любите больше скопление народа, и я…  
– Не парься, – Себастьян засунул руки в карманы куртки. – Переживу. Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
– Ты не звонил, и мне пришлось попросить одного своего пациента об услуге, так что я… – Крис замолчал ненадолго. – Ты сказал, что я должен был задать вопрос. И я долго думал, есть ли вообще что-то, что меня волнует. У меня прекрасная работа, любящая семья, квартира в Верхнем Ист-Сайде, я не лишен каких-либо благ.  
– Но чего-то же тебе не хватает, – заметил Себастьян.  
– Личной жизни, – усмехнулся Крис, правда, усмешка получилась горькой. – Но если в том сне был ты, и мы с тобой…  
– Нет, – оборвал его Себастьян. – Это не значит, что мы должны стать любовниками. Если честно, я понятия не имею, что значит тот сон, поэтому и не звонил. Мне нечего тебе сказать.  
Они замолчали, Крис доел свой сэндвич. Себастьян невольно вспомнил Криса-герцога из сна. Двойник сказал, что тот очень любил своего Себастьяна, тогда почему написал анонимку? Почему сдал своего возлюбленного? Должен ли Себастьян рассказать об этом Крису, своему Крису? Точнее не своему, но…  
– Ты свободен в субботу? – Крис прервал его мысли.  
– Не знаю, наверное, – Себастьян пожал плечами.  
– Мы могли бы сходить в Музей Метрополитен. Там сейчас неплохие выставки. Или куда-нибудь еще.  
Себастьян удивленно посмотрел на него, с языка чуть было не сорвался вопрос: «Зачем?». Он не был поклонником искусства, если куда и выходил, то только в кино, исключительно на ночные сеансы в последнюю неделю проката. А Крис приглашал его на выставку, хотя сам же читал про онейромантов. Возможно, он ничего плохого не имел в виду, но Себастьян нахмурился.  
– Скоро начнется международная автомобильная выставка. А еще ярмарка современного искусства, – Крис все говорил и говорил, а Себастьян опять пребывал где-то далеко.  
– Мы можем пойти к тебе и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, – наконец ответил Себастьян. – На выставки я не хожу по весьма объективным причинам.  
– Конечно, – Крис улыбнулся. – Я тебе пришлю адрес в сообщении.  
Суббота наступила слишком быстро, и Себастьян совершенно не был готов ко встрече. Онейромантам вообще было сложно завести отношения в виду своей профессиональной деятельности, а Себастьян к тому же недолюбливал людей. А тут Крис позвал его на свидание, замаскированное под дружескую встречу. Из-за этого Себастьян ощущал волнение и какой-то необъяснимый трепет. Себя, конечно же, он пытался убедить в том, что это влияние сна, но когда-нибудь его действие все равно закончится. Интересно, а понимал ли это Крис? Себастьян собирался поговорить с ним начистоту и донести свои мысли. Но все это вылетело у него из головы, когда он переступил порог чужой квартиры.  
Крис жил в высотном доме из красного кирпича, наверное, минут в двадцати от места работы. Себастьян на его месте явно бы ходил пешком, а не томился в пробках. Внизу Себастьяна встретил портье и сообщил, что мистер Эванс уже ожидает. Лифт поднялся на последний этаж, а потом Себастьяну вдруг сделалось стыдно за свою квартиру. То есть он, естественно, понимал, что Крис неплохо зарабатывает, но теперь Себастьян понимал масштабы этого неплохо. Квартира была трехуровневая – об этом сообщил сам Крис – с мраморным камином, летними террасами, огромной зоной отдыха и крышей. На втором уровне были спальни, но туда они не пошли. Они и на крышу не поднимались – Крис сразу же провел его в комнату отдыха и горделиво представил свою коллекцию черно-белых фильмов.  
Себастьян долго разглядывал корешки коробочек с дисками, аккуратно рассортированных по году выпуска и алфавиту. Если честно, глаза просто разбегались, и он не знал, какой фильм выбрать, поэтому ткнул наугад – «Касабланка». Себастьян никогда не замечал в себе любви к мелодрамам, но подумал, почему бы и нет. Крис его выбор никак не прокомментировал, лишь поинтересовался, не хочет ли чего Себастьян. Себастьян не хотел, как и того, чтобы Крис понажимал какие-то кнопки на пульте, и окна тут же сделались темными, а на экране появилась картинка. Несмотря на то, что диван был огромен, они с Крисом сидели в разных углах, и Себастьян был очень благодарен, что никаких попыток приблизиться не произошло. Он думал, что заскучает во время просмотра, но с удивлением для себя втянулся. Крис, смотревший фильм уже не в первый раз, пояснял те или иные моменты, что отнюдь не раздражало. А в конце фильма прозвучала фраза, которую Себастьян уже слышал, но понятия не имел, откуда она.  
– «Луи, думаю, что это начало прекрасной дружбы», – повторил Крис, когда пошли титры. – Как думаешь, можно это отнести и на наш счет?  
Себастьян не ответил. Он смотрел на Криса, и полумрак придавал его лицу какую-то таинственность. Себастьян, не ведая, что делает, сам подался вперед, придвинулся вплотную к Крису и поцеловал. Он и сам не знал, чего именно ждал, но ничего не произошло – они просто коснулись губ друг друга, мимолетно, и тут же отстранились. Себастьян в замешательстве отвел взгляд в сторону, не зная, чем объяснить свой порыв. Возможно, стоило встать и уехать домой, вообще не приезжать сюда, не смотреть дурацкий фильм, не...  
Губы Криса были мягкими, а вот борода колючей, но то и другое вместе вдруг ужасно завело Себастьяна. Он приоткрыл рот, впустил чужой язык, опускаясь на спину, увлекая Криса за собой. В конце концов, Крис – очень привлекательный мужчина, а секса у Себастьяна не было так давно, что и признаться стыдно. Тело само отзывалось на ласки, и Себастьян тихо постанывал, позволяя опускаться поцелуям ниже, задирать на себе футболку, но внезапно в голове сработал какой-то переключатель, и он резко выдохнул, выставив руки вперед.  
– Что...  
– Подожди, – пытаясь привести дыхание в норму, Себастьян отодвинулся от Криса. – Так не должно... это неправильно.  
– Я понимаю, – медленно произнес Крис. – Я подумал, что это поможет тебе... ну...  
– Снить? – Себастьян на миг задумался. – Возможно, но, если честно, я бы лучше выпил. Снить это точно мне не поможет, но зато я смогу расслабиться.  
Пили на террасе, откуда выходил отличный вид на город. Прохладный ветерок трепал отросшие волосы Себастьяна, и он действительно чувствовал, как напряжение постепенно улетучивается. Возможно, напряжен был не только он, потому что Крис тоже расслабился, даже прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку стула. Между ними стоял столик, но Себастьян дотянулся до руки Криса, собираясь лишь привлечь чужое внимание, но стоило коснуться, как он тут же погрузился в сон.

***

Встреча была назначена в злачном темном переулке, чтобы не привлекать лишних глаз. Вокруг было грязно и воняло, и сладковатый запах разложения вызывал у Себастьяна тошноту. Он поднял невидимые щиты, пытаясь хоть немного заблокировать свое обоняние. Но вот глаза привыкнуть к окружающей обстановке, увы, не смогли, и щадить их было нечем. Можно было вообще уйти, пока еще не поздно, пока еще оставалось совсем немного времени на раздумья, но Себастьян упрямо ждал.  
Он привык работать один и полагаться только на себя, поэтому новость о напарнике воспринял отрицательно. Изначально Себастьян думал отказаться, но денег предложили столько, сколько он обычно зарабатывал за два-три дела, причем максимальной сложности. Согласиться его заставила не столько жажда обогащения, сколько любопытство. Неужели кто-то сомневался в его силах? В его компетенции? В конце концов, он обладал приличным послужным списком, благодаря которому всегда был нарасхват. А тут ему выдвинули условие: «Либо с напарником, либо мы не нуждаемся в ваших услугах».  
Прежде, чем ему назвали имя, Себастьян сам попытался выяснить, кого именно ему подсунут. Скорее всего, это будет какой-нибудь техник, потому что обычно он сам прибегал к помощи кое-каких своих знакомых, а если действовать нужно будет не по плану, а импровизировать, то с технической частью могли возникнуть проблемы. Но вообще-то Себастьяну было не привыкать, и до этого он же как-то выкручивался, причем, без особых потерь. Еще был вариант с женщиной. Возможно, она должна была обладать какими-то определенными навыками, но даже если так, всегда можно было об этом сообщить, и он бы подобрал себе кого-нибудь подходящего. Только вот мучаясь в догадках, с кем же ему придется работать, Себастьян и предположить не мог, что этим загадочным напарником окажется Крис Эванс.  
Геном Криса был разработан в секретной правительственной лаборатории, при этом использовались гены самых разнообразных людей, но с высокими умственными и физическими способностями. Все это было сделано для того, чтобы получить совершенного человека. Над созданием Криса работали многие годы, и его образ был создан задолго до его «рождения». Помимо того, что он обладал высоким интеллектом, полученные раны заживали на нем гораздо быстрее, а старение организма было замедленно. Таким образом, его срок жизни был увеличен в полтора-два раза. Также еще подразумевались приятные внешние данные, и все кому доводилось встретиться с Крисом лично, уверяли, что ученым удалось сделать его практически идеальным. Себастьян до этого видел Криса лишь на фотографии, а теперь вот лицезрел вживую.  
– Я наслышан о тебе! – улыбнулся тот во все свои тридцать два. – Здорово, да, что мы будем работать вместе? Кто бы мог подумать, да?  
«И это образец совершенства?» – Себастьян нахмурился. Еще не поздно было отказаться, какие бы деньги ему не сулили, да и любопытство свое он более-менее удовлетворил. Не совсем, конечно, потому что он так и не узнал, в чем был хорош Крис, но разве это сейчас важно? Важно было то, что Крис болтал, не затыкаясь, и у Себастьяна начинала болеть голова, он становился нервным и раздражительным, а терпения оставалось все меньше и меньше.  
– Ты можешь помолчать? – не выдержал он. – Дай мне минуту. А лучше десять.  
– Да хоть двадцать, лапонька! Хоть час, – Крис осклабился. – Для тебя – сколько угодно.  
Себастьян собирался огрызнуться, но решил, что это бесполезно. Достал из наплечного кармана куртки шприц-пистолет и воткнул в шею, в яремную вену. К боли он привык, поэтому почти не поморщился, да и при Крисе не хотелось показывать свои слабости, но кое-что нужно было прояснить с самого начала. Уж лучше сейчас, чем потом шкериться и колоть лекарство втихую.  
– Ты торчок, что ли? – спросил Крис и нахмурился. – Мне не…  
– Кровь у меня носом идет, – кисло произнес Себастьян. – И предугадывая вопрос: нет, это никак не повлияет на задание.  
– Ты болен? – чуть помолчав, поинтересовался тот.  
– Болезнью это можно назвать с натяжкой, – Себастьян пожал плечами. – Так, видения иногда случаются. Это не смертельно, но сам процесс весьма болезненный. Я все держу под контролем.  
– Это связано с твоими модификациями?  
Себастьян поморщился. Вообще-то, бионическая рука и наполовину механическое сердце, а так же еще кое-какие вспомогательные объекты в теле – не было его идеей. Это пришлось сделать, иначе бы Себастьян просто умер. Врачи подлатали его, а заодно испробовали кое-какие свои наработки, вследствие чего его тело на 36% стало кибернетическим. В этом были как свои плюсы, так и минусы. И куча вопросов, которые посыпались друг за другом, явно относились ко второму.  
– И как часто тебе надо делать инъекции? – не дождавшись ответа, задал новый вопрос Крис.  
Себастьян с удовольствием бы избежал подобного разговора. И, судя по тому, как неодобрительно на него глядел Крис, тот тоже предпочел бы не влезать в чужую жизнь, но, к сожалению, им предстояло работать вместе, а для этого кое-какие карты пришлось выложить на стол. Себастьян предположил, что Крис тоже предупредит о каких-нибудь своих отклонениях, но тот молчал, лишь напомнил о том, что он искусственно созданный человек, и этим все было сказано. Себастьян даже не надеялся, что они сработаются. Ему и лекарство пришлось вколоть лишь потому, что Крис оказался слишком раздражающим и мешал сосредоточиться на более важных вещах. У Себастьяна был пунктик по поводу мелких деталей, тех, на которые обычно не обращают внимания, но именно они помогали ему завершить дело без нареканий. И он не хотел, чтобы какой-то заносчивый выброс генной инженерии все испортил.  
Он знал, на чем специализируется Крис: пистолеты-пулеметы, крупнокалиберные пистолеты, перегрузка щитов, при желании мог повредить нервную систему, – в основном все, что было связано с ближним боем. Себастьян же предпочитал снайперскую винтовку, снимал людей сверху, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Крис так не умел – всегда действовал с размахом, чтобы потом о нем говорили, желательно везде и много. О какой командной работе вообще могла идти речь? Разве что один должен был прикрывать спину другому. Но Себастьян никогда бы не доверил свою такому, как Крис.  
– Я вообще-то тебе вопрос задал, – напомнил Крис. – И даже не один.  
– Это уже моя забота.  
– Хватит хмуриться, – Крис ткнул Себастьяна в переносицу. – Пупсикам, вроде тебя, это совсем не к лицу.  
– Руки убрал, – прошипел Себастьян.  
Крис ухмыльнулся, но больше не лез. Себастьян ждал, когда тот сообщит ему подробности предстоящего задания, чтобы поскорее убраться из этого отвратительного места. Конечно, на его пути встречались места и похуже, но внутренняя брезгливость Себастьяна так и рвалась наружу. О чем он и сообщил вслух. Крис снова ухмыльнулся и кивнул куда-то в сторону – в стене, оказывается, имелась дверь, которую Себастьян сразу и не заметил – был слишком увлечен «дурманящими» запахами. Крис зашел внутрь первый, Себастьян прошел за ним. Внутри, впрочем, оказалось ничуть не чище, чем снаружи. Узкий коридор заканчивался лестницей с очень крутыми ступенями, но Себастьян даже в перчатках не рискнул прикасаться к перилам.  
Крис вбежал наверх довольно-таки резво, остановился на четвертом этаже и принялся возиться с замком у одной из дверей. Квартира оказалась такой крохотной, что у Себастьяна кухня, наверное, была и то больше по размеру. Зато в ней царили чистота и порядок, что совершенно не вязалось с этим местом. Себастьян не стал озираться вокруг, сел на стул и выжидающе уставился на Криса. Тот достал портскрин и вкратце объяснил, что от них требуется.  
– Столько денег только за то, чтобы мы посетили бал-маскарад? – Себастьян фыркнул. – Они шутят, да?  
– Отнюдь, – Крис покачал головой. – Нам нужно попасть в восточное крыло дома, а оно серьезно охраняется. Проход туда можно будет осуществить лишь через сад, а там тоже охраны прилично. Тебе нужно будет снять снайперов, а потом обеспечить мне безопасный отход. Поодиночке мы бы вряд ли справились.  
– И что же такое ценное нам нужно украсть? – спросил Себастьян.  
– Тебе необязательно забивать этим свою хорошенькую головку, – Крис широко улыбнулся.  
– Слушай, твоя фамильярность…  
– Да не нервничай ты так, а то как бы снова не пришлось лекарство вкалывать.  
Себастьян с радостью бы пристрелил Криса здесь и сейчас – руки так и чесались. Но вместо этого он набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, сосчитал до десяти и выдохнул. Ему даже немного полегчало, хотя все его манипуляции не ускользнули от взгляда супер-ублюдка. Тот скалился и, похоже, был очень собой доволен. Себастьян напомнил себе, что тот не стоил его нервов, вспомнил, какая кругленькая сумма ему причитается по выполнению задания и окончательно успокоился.  
– Кем мы должны будем вырядиться?  
– О, это самое интересное! – Крис хлопнул в ладоши.  
Он снова ткнул в портскрин и показал Себастьяну свое и его изображения.  
– Это моя школьная фотография? – Себастьян нахмурился.  
– Это самая большая база всех известных людей, начиная с древних времен и до нынешних. Ты можешь выбрать себе любую временную личину. Делаешь им запрос, если они одобряют, бронируешь, они выставляют счет, ты оплачиваешь – и вуаля!  
– Хочешь сказать, что я тоже есть в этой базе?  
– Земля слухами полнится, а ты весьма известный человек в узких кругах.  
Себастьян недоверчиво на него посмотрел.  
– Если мы пойдем под личинами Криса и Себастьяна, нас даже не заподозрят.  
– Мы нацепим на себя свои же личины?  
– Изначально мы нацепим на себя личины Джеймса и Мэттью – двух коллекционеров из Нового Орлеана. А потом уже на них сверху Криса и Себастьяна.  
– Ты меня уж извини, но я все еще не вижу смысла.  
– Идя на бал-маскарад под личинами двух самых известных воров и наемников, мы так же проносим оружие, которое с помощью чипа будет считаться детскими игрушками. А поскольку образ должен быть воссоздан до мелочей, то все складывается весьма удачненько, не находишь?  
– Нет, – кисло ответил Себастьян.  
– Ты просто зануда и скучный тип. Шуруй давай домой и хорошенько подготовься. Завтра встретимся на вокзале. Возьми с собой костюм и галстук, а код я тебе пришлю. В туалете переоденешься, введешь код и свяжешься со мной. Я дам тебе дальнейшие инструкции.  
– Я думал, это будет командная работа, а не ты указываешь, а я подчиняюсь, – сухо заметил Себастьян.  
– Прости, лапонька, но ведущим в этом деле назначили меня.  
Себастьян злился. Шел на этот чертов вокзал, перекинув через руку костюм со всем причитающимся, и злился. Почему нельзя было назначить встречу в порту? Оттуда добираться куда удобнее и ближе. И народу там значительно меньше – не каждый мог позволить себе столь дорогостоящую поездку. Впрочем, там и проверяли куда тщательнее и вообще могли не пропустить или задержать. Он жалел, что не отказался от дела, с каждой минутой все сильнее, но было уже поздно. Мало того, что приходилось работать с кем-то, так этот кто-то еще возомнил себя чуть ли не властелином мира. Конечно, Себастьян утрировал, но злость и раздражение делали свое дело.  
В кабинке было очень тесно – не развернуться, поэтому на переодевание ушло куда больше времени. Не то чтобы Себастьян как-то неуютно себя чувствовал в костюме и при галстуке, но перчатки каждый раз казались ему лишним аксессуаром. А без них рука привлекала слишком много ненужного внимания. Но Крис обещал ему какой-то сюрприз, впрочем, из его уст это звучало очень пошло, так что Себастьян не рассчитывал на что-то дельное. Убрав свою одежду в пакет, проверив пистолет в наплечной кобуре – Крис сказал приходить безоружным, но кого это волновало – Себастьян ввел код доступа и сразу же услышал раздражающий голос.  
– Как же ты долго, я уже успел соскучиться, – протянул Крис.  
– Где встречаемся? – проигнорировал его Себастьян.  
– На тринадцатой платформе, у нас первый класс, так что проходи сразу в начало вагонов.  
Себастьян отключился и вышел. Костюм сковывал движения, галстук напоминал удавку, а встречающиеся по дороге люди заставляли мечтать о любимой квартире в тихом районе. У Себастьяна появилось плохое предчувствие. Не из серии видений, а когда чувство тревоги заставляло остановиться, сделать глубокий вдох и лишний раз подумать, надо ли все это. Задумавшись, Себастьян шел вперед быстрым шагом и даже не заметил, как оказался на месте. Осмотревшись по сторонам, он заметил Криса и обомлел на мгновение: похоже, ученые все-таки не зря отбирали самые лучшие днк или чем они там руководствовались – Крис Эванс в черном костюме, с красной розой в петлице и маленькой черной бабочкой был идеален.  
– Мэттью, это же преступление ходить в таких обтягивающих штанах! Они тебе не жмут? – воскликнул Крис, и Себастьян сразу вспомнил, где именно ученые прокололись.  
– И я рад тебя видеть, Джеймс, – сухо произнес он. – У нас все по плану?  
– Конечно! Не могу дождаться, как закручу-заверчу тебя в лихом танце!  
Себастьян удивленно уставился на Криса, но тот лишь подмигнул ему. Они прошли в вагон, но Крис, почему-то, держался как-то уж слишком близко, все норовил взять Себастьяна под локоть. А когда они, наконец, сели, все-таки схватил за руку и сжал ее в своих ладонях. Себастьян собирался было возмутиться, но Крис взглядом указал на камеру, и пришлось сдержаться. Впрочем, руку, пойманную в захват, тут же обволокло что-то невесомое, едва осязаемое – вместо привычных пластин теперь была кожа, почти как настоящая. Это и был тот сюрприз? Себастьян поблагодарил едва видимым кивком.  
– А теперь можешь отпустить меня, – тихо произнес он, практически не разжимая губ.  
– Не могу, душенька, – Крис улыбался. – Мы с тобой по уши влюбленная пара и не можем даже на секунду оторваться друг от друга.  
– Что? – прошипел Себастьян. – Ты же сказал, что мы коллекционеры из Нового Орлеана.  
– О, разве я не упоминал? Помимо того, что мы – коллекционеры, мы еще и женатая пара, живем душа в душу все дела.  
Криса хотелось ударить. Хорошенько приложить по его красивому нахальному лицу, чтобы перестал так широко лыбиться. Может, тогда бы улыбнулся и Себастьян. Но вместо этого ему приходится изображать из себя влюбленного идиота. Нельзя было привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, поэтому, смирившись со своей незавидной участью, Себастьян подыгрывал. Но когда его ухо внезапно обдало теплое дыхание, не выдержал и резко дернулся.  
– Расслабься, – прошептал Крис.  
Сделать это оказалось не так-то просто. Крис снова приблизился, нежно коснулся губами мочки уха, чуть выше, и Себастьян почувствовал какой-то укол в ухе – микрочип с аудиофайлом. Механический голос вещал о предстоящем деле, указывая на всяческие нюансы, которыми нельзя было пренебрегать. Крис продолжал осторожно водить пальцами по ладони Себастьяна, и хотя он касался бионической руки, тот почему-то чувствовал легкое тепло, которое отзывалось где-то глубоко внутри. Возможно, дело было в том, что Себастьян не завязывал ни с кем отношений, считая это глупыми привязанностями. Они только отвлекали и не давали сосредоточиться на деле. А еще всегда оставалась вероятность подвергнуть опасности невиновного человека. А так рисковать он готов не был.  
– Ты ведь наполовину киборг, – задумчиво произнес он.  
– Вообще-то, на 36 процентов, – поправил его Себастьян.  
– А почему отказался от глазного имплантата? Встроенный сканер – это ведь очень удобно.  
– Хотел сохранить как можно больше своей «натуральности», – хмыкнул Себастьян.  
– Я читал твое дело: никаких убийств женщин и детей, людей, за которыми не водилось ни одного грешка – ты выбираешь только самых отъявленных мерзавцев. Ты ведь даже не полностью человек, а человечности в тебе куда больше.  
– По сравнению с кем?  
– По сравнению со мной.  
Себастьян не понял, к чему это было сказано. Он собирался спросить, но Крис снова принялся вести себя развязно и раздражающе, так что он предпочел промолчать. Им предстояло еще два часа ехать в поезде, так что следовало запастись терпением. А заодно придумать способ, как сохранить нервы и не придушить Криса голыми руками. Желание было так велико, что Себастьян с трудом сдерживался. Но вдруг снова вспомнил чужие слова. Возможно, за всем этим показным поведением скрывается глубоко ранимый человек, пусть и выращенный искусственно, но, все-таки, человек.

***

– В этот раз было без горячей порнушки, – услышал Себастьян и с трудом разлепил глаза.  
На него смотрел Крис, прикрыв рот рукой. Похоже, ему передалась часть характера двойника из сна. Но Себастьян не чувствовал ни раздражения, ни неприязни. Наоборот, тот Крис его даже отчасти забавлял – сложно было представить этого в таком амплуа.  
– Порнушка осталась за кадром, – усмехнулся Себастьян. – А, может, ее вообще не было.  
– Значит, в этот раз мы просто партнеры? Без всякого сексуально подтекста?  
Себастьян пожал плечами и осторожно встал. Пока они спали, небо окрасилось рыжими всполохами – наблюдать за закатным солнцем было приятно. Себастьян вспомнил про недопитое вино и потянулся к бокалу. Наверное, он мог бы так часами сидеть и наблюдать за небом, как оно постепенно темнело, как появлялись первые звезды, а потом занимала свое законное место красавица-луна. Крису повезло жить в таком месте, и хотелось еще ненадолго остаться, чтобы почувствовать, каково это. Но вместо этого Себастьян заторопился домой. Он видел разочарование на чужом лице, но не собирался давать слабину.  
– Когда мы увидимся в следующий раз? – спросил Крис.  
– Я не знаю, – Себастьян вздохнул. – Я должен все проанализировать.  
– Понимаю.  
– Ну, я пошел, – прощание выходило каким-то неловким, и Себастьян мялся у порога.  
Крис неуклюже притянул его к себе и обнял, пару раз хлопнув по спине. Вполне такое дружеское объятие, но Себастьян зачем-то полез целоваться. Это было еще более неуклюже, поэтому он нащупал за спиной ручку двери и чуть не выпал в коридор. Крис держал крепко, и явно не думал отпускать.  
– Ты действительно хочешь уйти? – спросил он.  
– Не хочу, но я должен.  
Крис кивнул, и дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком.  
Домой Себастьян ехал в полном раздрае, взбежал на свой этаж, чуть ли не перепрыгивая через ступеньки, даже толком не разделся и сразу же плюхнулся на постель. Его голова еще не коснулась подушки, а он уже провалился в сон.

***

Себастьян протяжно застонал и толкнулся вперед. Крис расслаблял горло и заглатывал глубоко, вырывая из Себастьяна очередной стон. Иногда это казалось чем-то ирреальным, и вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, Себастьян наоборот напрягался. И тогда Крис, лизнув головку, принимался целовать живот, поднимаясь выше, покрывал грудь Себастьяна поцелуями, совсем, как сейчас, вылизывал шею, пока не доходил до губ. Себастьян приоткрыл рот и почувствовал свой вкус, терпкий и горьковатый, хотел обнять Криса двумя руками, но получалось лишь одной. В такие моменты его несовершенство казалось ему еще более невыносимым.  
– Успокойся, душенька, – прошептал Крис, продолжая его целовать. – Ты прекрасен.  
Себастьян хотел было не согласиться, но встретился с серьезным взглядом, сам раздвинул ноги, насаживаясь на член Криса и попросил трахать его более жестко. Крис входил резкими, размашистыми толчками, больно сжимал бедра и не позволял Себастьяну касаться себя. Все происходило слишком быстро, Крис кончил, а Себастьян лишь жалобно поскуливал. Крис опустился вниз, опять вобрал член Себастьяна и сосал, глотая сперму до последней капли. Это было настолько потрясающе, что у Себастьяна поджимались пальцы на ногах, его выгибало дугой, и он все еще не мог поверить, что ему настолько повезло. Что Крис остался с ним несмотря ни на что. Что Крис был рядом.  
– Если ты опять думаешь о том, о чем ты не должен думать, когда я делаю трахаю тебя, а потом делаю такой потрясающий минет, – Крис вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. – То я трахну тебя снова. А потом еще раз и еще, пока вся эта дурь не вылезет из твой хорошенькой головки.  
Себастьян фыркнул, но позволил себя обнять. Крис коснулся обрубка, там, где когда-то была пусть и искусственная, но рука.  
– Это не проблема, ты ведь знаешь.  
Себастьян знал. Это не было проблемой только благодаря Крису.

 

***

– Только не говори, что меня... точнее этого Себастьяна опять убьют, – вздохнул Себастьян, заметив ухмылку на лице своего двойника.  
– Да ты что, – тот наигранно схватился за сердце. – Здесь Себастьян очень даже счастлив. И проживет еще очень и очень много лет. Хотя кто бы мог подумать, что все сложится именно так.  
– Его рука... – Себастьян указал вперед. – Она ведь была бионической, да?  
Другой Себастьян кивнул.  
– Надеюсь, ты обратил внимание на ваши схожие симптомы: кровь из носа, видения... хотя у тебя немного другой случай. А у этого Себастьяна скорее галлюцинации были. Видишь ли, его рука – это был эксперимент, недоработанный, и сплав не очень хорошо влиял на его организм.  
– Но его сердце ведь тоже было механизировано и...  
– Но нас интересует только рука, – перебил его другой Себастьян и улыбнулся. – Был выбор: ставить всю жизнь уколы, периодический мучиться от так называемых видений, но продолжать оставаться супер-солдатом, естественно, ограниченное время. Потому что все когда-нибудь приходит в негодность. Или лишится руки, кое-каких функций, супер-быстрых рефлексов, ну и по списку далее, но остаться живым.  
– Крис его не бросил, – заметил Себастьян.  
– Не бросил, – подтвердил другой. – Более того, тот считает Себастьяна куда более совершенным, чем он сам. Конечно, у них случаются конфликты на этой почве, но они вместе. Как тебе такой вариант?  
– Любимая работа и быстрая смерть или любимый человек и...  
– Не так быстро. Это было, несомненно, очень сложное решение. Но кто сказал, что и тебе не придется делать точно такой же выбор?  
Себастьян не успел ответить, потому что уже находился в своей постели, измотанный и, почему-то, со стойким ощущением, что еще и оттраханный, хотя ничего такого точно не было.

***

К Крису Себастьян поехал спонтанно. Сначала хотел вечером, чтобы сразу домой, но в итоге не смог дождаться, а потом еще и вспомнил, что у Криса и вовсе могло быть дежурство. На ресепшене его встретили не слишком-то приветливо, когда узнали, что ему не назначено, и он даже не пациент и не родственник пациента, и вообще у мистера Эванса обход. Наверное, следовало предупредить, но Себастьян несколько секунд смотрел на экран телефона, пока тот не погас, и решил не сообщать о своем приезде. В итоге просидел в приемной до позднего вечера – в животе урчало, голова болела, а от количества людей, которых он сегодня видел, хотелось закрыться в своей квартире на ближайший год.  
Крис вышел из лифта не один – с какой-то женщиной – Себастьян сразу его увидел, поднялся было, но так и сел, вдруг понадеявшись, что его не заметят. Но Крис заметил, не скрывая удивления, чуть замедлил шаг, что-то сказал своей спутнице, и быстро подошел к Себастьяну.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – прозвучало несколько грубо, Себастьяну даже показалось, что с вызовом.  
– Крис? – женщина подошла ближе, с интересом оглядела Себастьяна и улыбнулась. – Не представишь нас?  
– Это Себастьян, – Крис представил, хоть и неохотно. – А это Карли, моя старшая сестра.  
– Просто Себастьян? – уточнила та.  
– Просто Себастьян, – Себастьян ухмыльнулся. – Я не знал, что ты будешь занят. Наверное, мне следовало позвонить.  
– Следовало, – кивнул Крис. – У нас запланирован небольшой семейный совет, так что, если ты нас извинишь…  
– Конечно, – Себастьян пожал плечами.  
– Была рада познакомиться, просто Себастьян, – Карли помахала на прощание.  
Они вышли слишком поспешно, а Себастьян так и остался в приемной. А потом вдруг рассмеялся. Чего он, собственно говоря, ждал? Эти сны вконец заморочили ему голову, да и у Криса, видимо, слегка помутнел рассудок. Но сейчас тот явно пришел в себя и никаких дел с Себастьяном иметь не желал. Это было настолько очевидно, что Себастьян не удержался от очередного смешка – горького. На него стали оглядываться, и он вышел из больницы. Такси подъехало быстро, он даже ненадолго задремал в машине, благо, без сновидений, а когда оказался дома, вздохнул с облегчением.  
В холодильнике было пусто, пришлось где-то с час ждать доставку пиццы, и когда, наконец, раздался долгожданный звонок, вместо разносчика оказался Крис. Себастьяна так и подмывало захлопнуть дверь перед его носом, но он этого не сделал. Тяжело вздохнул и пропустил внутрь. Крис смотрел виновато, неловко топтался в коридоре, чем только больше злил Себастьяна. С другой стороны, они были друг другу совершенно чужие люди – то, что происходит в параллельных вселенных – не в счет, так с чего вдруг проявлять радушие и вести себя так, словно они закадычные друзья? Но и от обычной вежливости пока еще никто не умирал. Неизвестно, сколько бы они еще так простояли, молча поглядывая друг на друга, но пиццу все-таки привезли. Себастьян отнес коробку на кухню, а Крис прошел следом.  
– Я должен извиниться за свое поведение, – сказал тот.  
– Говоришь, как провинившийся ребенок, – хмыкнул Себастьян. – Может, еще и в угол встанешь?  
– Могу и в угол, – Крис улыбнулся краешком губ. – Если это необходимо.  
Себастьян закатил глаза.  
– Мне действительно жаль: тяжелый день на работе, еще и Карли неожиданно нагрянула с не самыми добрыми вестями. И я немного сорвался.  
– Что случилось?  
– Родители разводятся, – Крис вздохнул. – У них уже было такое – мне только восемнадцать исполнилось, Скотт – мой младший брат, когда узнал, начал прогуливать школу. Шанна – младшая сестра – много плакала. И они вроде как решили дать всему этому вторую попытку.  
– Попытка долго продлилась, – заметил Себастьян. – Это тяжело, я понимаю. Мои родители развелись, когда я был еще совсем маленьким, и с отцом мы общаемся хорошо, если раз год.  
– У папы оказалась другая семья. Все это время он жил с другой женщиной, а мы и не знали, что у нас еще есть сестра и брат. Точнее, Карли знала все это время и молчала.  
– И что ты собираешься делать с этим знанием?  
– Что? – Крис посмотрел на него слегка отрешенно.  
– Ну, ты собираешься общаться с новообретенными братом и сестрой? Или будешь делать вид, что их не существует?  
– Они в школе учатся, совсем еще дети. И я не знаю. Все это свалилось так неожиданно, мама, конечно, в шоке. Так что завтра я лечу в Бостон, а потом мы с Карли едем в Садсбери.  
– Я могу… – Себастьян не договорил, но Крис кивнул.  
– Да. Завтра будет очень тяжелый день, и я хотел увидеть тебя, чтобы все прояснить. У нас ведь все нормально?  
– У нас изначально все было ненормально, – Себастьян усмехнулся. – Но я рад, что ты приехал.  
Крис остался на ночь. Они лежали в огромной кровати Себастьяна, не касаясь друг друга, чтобы не случилось очередного сеанса сновидения. Себастьян рассказывал последний сон, который с «горячей порнушкой», но умолчал про другого Себастьяна. Почему-то посвящать Криса в его существование казалось несколько неправильным и скорее чем-то личным. Себастьян подумал о том, что где-то есть точно такой же другой Крис, и вот тот мог бы тоже много чего рассказать этому Крису. И, наверное, эти другие их двойники где-то точно так же лежат вместе. Может, и на такой же огромной кровати. А может, ютятся на маленьком диване. Или просто валяются у моря на белом песке. Или еще где-нибудь. Интересно, все другие Себастьяны чувствуют такое уже умиротворение рядом со своими Крисами?  
Кажется, Себастьян спросил об этом вслух, но Крис не ответил – уже спал, и его грудь мерно вздымалась. Хотелось положить руку туда, где бьется сердце, и отсчитать удары. Возможно, это бы усыпило Себастьяна. Но вместо этого он перевернулся на другой бок. Он думал об этой своей жизни – другой у него все равно не было. На самом деле, это совершенно не важно, как складываются отношения у их двойников, ведь каждый сам распоряжается своей судьбой. Наверное, у каждой пары Криса и Себастьяна есть свое «долго и счастливо», но разве перед этим не должно быть любви? Себастьян не верил в столь глубокие чувства – насмотрелся сполна снов, к чему эта самая любовь приводила. Ни к чему хорошему, к слову. Так почему он должен был поддаться всему этому?  
Сама мысль о серьезных отношениях его пугала. Если смотреть правде в глаза, то они с Крисом были совершенно разные люди, у которых даже и одного интереса общего не было. Что делать успешному хирургу вместе с парнем, который зарабатывал себе на жизнь тем, что спал? Может, это сейчас тому казалось все интересным и необычным, но потом... а ведь Себастьян никогда не думал о том, что будет потом. По сути дела, он всегда жил одним днем, который состоял либо из сна, либо из ожидания этого сна – совершенно ничего примечательного. Нет, конечно, он смотрел фильмы, читал книги, пролистывал ленту новостей, но это было чем-то фоновым, чем-то, чем можно заполнить свою жизнь, пока он не снит. Понимал ли это Крис? Вряд ли. Себастьян тихо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. 

***

Крис поправил носовой катетер, и Себастьян одарил его благодарной улыбкой. Тот очень за него переживал, все еще был против выписки из больницы и боялся оставить одного хоть на минуту. Себастьяна сперва очень злила такая опека, но в последнее время он стал размышлять над тем, как бы вел себя сам, окажись Крис на его месте. Скорее всего, точно так же. Правда, он все же настоял бы на том, чтобы Крис остался в больнице. А вот Крис не мог противиться Себастьяну, особенно, если тот что-то вбил себе в голову. Себастьян же просто не хотел умирать в стерильно-чистой больничной палате, где удушающие запахи лекарств приводили его еще в большее уныние.  
Он понял, что скоро умрет, посреди ночи – открыл глаза и ощутил это. Старушка Смерть дышала ему в затылок, но в последний миг сжалилась, дав насладиться оставшимися минутами жизни. Он собирался по-тихому сделать анализы, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте, но Крис каким-то образом обо всем узнал, и пришлось согласиться на госпитализацию. Правда, продлилась она ровно два дня, а потом Себастьян поставил ультиматум. Что-что, а это делать он отлично умел. Крис ворчал, что он ведет себя как ребенок, но Себастьян лишь качал головой – никакие врачи мира не смогут оттянуть неизбежное. Впрочем, мысль о скорой смерти не пугала. Себастьян боялся оставлять Криса одного, поэтому уже несколько раз пытался завязать разговор, который тот тут же прерывал.  
– Карли уже приготовила для тебя комнату, – тихо произнес Себастьян.  
– Не хочу говорить об этом, – Крис достал журнал и принялся громко перелистывать страницы.  
– Когда меня не станет...  
– Не хочу говорить об этом, – повторил Крис.  
Себастьян вздохнул. И вот так каждый раз. Возможно, получится добыть согласие хитростью? Себастьян прикрыл глаза и вспомнил их первую встречу на пляже: Крис там подрабатывал спасателем, а Себастьян часто приходил по вечерам и болтался на пирсе. Ему нравилось, что здесь заканчивалась знаменитая трасса 66, он иногда просто стоял у знака и всматривался в две большие цифры. Однажды к нему подошел Крис, и знакомство завязалось само собой. Кто бы мог подумать, что оно продлится большую часть их жизни, превратившись во что-то большее?  
Себастьян вспоминал накаченное загорелое тело Криса, как блики солнца играли в его выгоревших волосах, как тот широко улыбался, пиная ногами волны. В какой-то момент он вдруг понял, что окончательно и бесповоротно влюблен в этого человека. Именно у знака, где они впервые заговорили, Себастьян признался в своих чувствах, ожидая всего на свете, но только не тех же самых слов. Он никогда не верил в судьбу, но как тогда назвать то, что они с Крисом нашли друг друга? В их жизни были взлеты и падения, они ссорились и мирились, но при этом были бесконечно счастливы. Неужели этому пришел конец?  
– Поедем завтра на пляж? – Себастьян произнес это скорее как утверждение, чем как вопрос.  
Крис снова зашуршал журналом, но так и не ответил, но Себастьян знал, что завтра тот выкатит из гаража их старый джип. И так и случилось. Конечно, Крис ворчал, много ворчал, с годами так вообще казалось, что ворчать – это его самое любимое занятие. Всю дорогу Себастьян слушал тихое брюзжание, и потом, когда Крис вез его по пирсу – тому где-то удалось отыскать складную кресло-коляску. Себастьян почему-то был уверен, что Крис стащил ее из больницы, но если спросить, тот ведь никогда не признается.  
– И зачем надо было сюда тащиться? – пробурчал Крис, наверное, уже раз в пятый.  
Было еще слишком рано – начало седьмого утра. Пирс пустовал, зато у кромки воды сидела компания людей. А еще Себастьян заприметил поблизости несколько бомжей. Не доставало разве что хиппи, которые двадцать лет назад все время тут слонялись, вне зависимости от времени суток. Себастьян улыбнулся – ему этого не хватало. В последний раз они приезжали сюда года три назад, и Крис точно так же ворчал. Правда, когда искупался, перестал. Себастьян и сейчас бы ему предложил окунуться, но погода была не для купаний. Поэтому он просто попросил остановиться у знакомого знака.  
– Помнишь, как ты сделал мне здесь предложение? – улыбнулся он.  
– Но ты отказался ехать в Вегас, – Крис положил руку ему на плечо, и Себастьян накрыл ее своей ладонью.  
– Зато, когда легализировали однополые браки, ты сказал, что мы слишком старые для этого, – Себастьян тихо рассмеялся. – Не жалеешь, что так и не стал мистером Стэном?  
– Вообще-то, я подумывал тебя сделать мистером Эвансом, – Крис усмехнулся.  
Себастьян хотел уже подробнее рассказать об их местах в качестве жениха и невесты, как вдруг грудь так сильно сдавило, что стало тяжело дышать. Он прикрыл глаза, стараясь справиться с болью, пока Крис не заметил, но тот, конечно же, заметил.  
– Тебе плохо? – Крис сразу же сел на корточки, взял руки Себастьяна в свои и легонько сжал. – Себастьян?  
– Все в порядке, – слова дались с трудом. – Давай еще немного побудем здесь.

***

– Я умер той же ночью, – Себастьян вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос.  
Хотя пора было уже привыкнуть к тому, что его двойник так резко встревал в его сны. Но сейчас его беспокоило не это, а видит ли Крис то же самое? Слышит ли их разговор?  
– Не видит и не слышит, – другой Себастьян покачал головой. – Я решил показать тебе свою жизнь.  
– Но ты умер, – почему-то для Себастьяна это стало шоком.  
Он думал, что его двойник тоже где-то существует, в какой-то другой реальности, просто обладает даром между ними путешествовать. Точно так же, как Себастьян может видеть сны, снить.  
– Крис такой беспомощный, что я не мог его оставить, – тот пожал плечами. – Вот я за ним и приглядываю. Ну, и за тобой, раз уж подвернулось такое дельце.  
– Но почему? И ты ведь сказал, что не один из нас. В смысле Себастьянов, которых я вижу.  
– Считай, что я получил повышение: раньше был один из, а теперь стал сразу всеми. А еще я подумал, что тебе будет интересно. В смысле, я мог бы показать тебе миллион других интересных вселенных. Например, в одной из них ты – женщина, и у вас с Крисом двое чудесных малышей. А есть вселенная, где вы оба актеры, правда, у вас такие странные отношения… ммм… я бы сказал, что тут дело в выборе. Каждый из вас сделал свой, и это вас разделило.  
– А ты… тебе тоже пришлось делать выбор? Чем-то жертвовать?  
– Не пришлось, – другой Себастьян улыбнулся, но как-то печально. – В моем мире выбор пришлось делать скорее Крису. Но этот выбор подарил нам прекрасные двадцать лет вместе. Как ты уже мог догадаться, никто из нас об этом не жалел.  
– А что насчет меня? – спросил Себастьян.  
– А у тебя осталось не так много времени. Я бы на твоем месте поторопился.  
– Поторопился с чем? – не понял Себастьян.  
– С выбором, конечно.

***

Себастьян вынырнул из сна, как из какой-то вязкой пучины. Хватая воздух ртом, он распахнул глаза и слегка успокоился, когда узнал очертания своей комнаты. Часы показывали 5:13 утра, Криса рядом не было – тот копошился в коридоре.  
– Я тебя разбудил?  
– Нет, – Себастьян покачал головой и почувствовал, как из носа течет влажная струйка.  
– У меня скоро самолет, так что ты не подумай, что я сбегаю или что-то такое.  
Себастьян провел под носом пальцем – кровь. Наверное, лучше не выходить и не заставлять Криса беспокоиться, но тот, похоже, как раз ждал, что Себастьян подойдет.  
– Просто захлопни дверь. Я после снов несколько не в форме, – он почти не соврал.  
– Тебе опять что-то снилось?  
– Ничего, – а вот теперь соврать пришлось.  
– Ладно, я позвоню, как вернусь.  
– Удачи на семейном совете. Или что принято говорить в таких случаях?  
– Не знаю, – Крис улыбнулся. – Но удача мне и вправду не помешает.  
Когда он ушел, Себастьян встал и сходил за полотенцем. Крови было не так много, как в прошлый раз, но ее наличие заставляло задуматься. Видимо, ему все-таки стоило пройти обследование. Но что такого мог сказать врач, чего не знал сам Себастьян? В конце концов, он же был онейромантом и мог увидеть и свое будущее. При желании. А мог обратиться к кому-то, кто был тоже не обделен даром сновидца. Маргарита. Он уже потянулся за телефоном, чтобы отправить ей сообщение, но внезапно понял, что это вовсе не требуется. Себастьян уже каким-то образом знал, где она живет.  
Было непривычно оказаться на месте своих «клиентов» – вот, что они чувствовали, когда шли к Себастьяну. Интересно, у них в голове так же горел нужный адрес, или они просыпались со знанием того, что нужно попасть именно туда? Или у каждого все происходило по-разному? Себастьян шел к Маргарите ранним утром по практически пустынным улицам, размышляя над тем, что когда-нибудь у каждого онейроманта случается потребность в получении предсказания. Возможно, Маргарита уже получила свое. По крайней мере, его радовало, что он идет к своей знакомой. В конце концов, он хоть и сторонился людей, но не настолько, не считая того, что может повлечь за собой близкий контакт, просто это требовало от него некоторых усилий. Не считая Криса. С Крисом почему-то все было по-другому.  
Маргарита жила в Челси, в одном из аккуратненьких кирпичных домов с крылечком. Дверь была не заперта, и стоило ее толкнуть, как в нос ударил удушливый запах дыма. Внутри толком ничего нельзя было разглядеть – белый густой туман был повсюду, и Себастьян осторожно пробирался вперед, держась за стену. Посредине комнаты плотность была не настолько густой, и Себастьян разглядел огромной кресло, на котором, закутавшись в красную шаль, и сидела Маргарита. Она покуривала трубку, выпуская кольца дыма вверх.  
– Милый Себастьян, – она улыбнулась. – Я уже и не чаяла тебя увидеть. Подзадержался ты, мой сердечный друг.  
Себастьян огляделся по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь, куда можно было бы сесть, но туман опять сделался плотнее. Вздохнув, он сел прямо на пол. Маргарита прикрыла глаза, и он попытался прикинуть, как долго может та снить. Его сны длились от часа и до суток. Он понятия не имел, что делали люди, пока ждали его пробуждения. Сам он не взял с собой ничего, что могло бы его развлечь. А искать что-то здесь он не хотел даже пытаться. На самом деле, он бы предпочел отсюда уйти как можно скорее. Его вроде бы здесь ничего и не пугало, но все равно он чувствовал себя несколько неуютно. К тому же, предсказания онейромантов редко бывают о светлом будущем.  
– Ты затухаешь, – прошептала Маргарита. – В твоей голове маленький грецкий орех, который разрастается с каждым днем. Он мечтает пустить в тебя свои корни, опутать, поглотить. О, милый Себастьян, как бы я хотела смягчить твои страдания, но я ничем не могу тебе помочь. Но он... он может. Его волшебные руки вырвут все корни, вычистят все, не оставив ни следа. Как чудесно иметь в запасе настоящего волшебника, не правда ли?  
– Говоря простым языком – мне нужна операция, – «расшифровал» предсказание Себастьян.  
– Не все так просто, дорогой, – Маргарита снова задымила. – Не все так просто. Ты ведь знаешь, что за любое волшебство следует платить?  
Себастьян фыркнул.  
– Золото – это лишь бесполезные блестяшки. Ты должен заплатить самым дорогим, что у тебя есть. Чем-то, без чего ты не сможешь прожить. Ты ведь знаешь, что это?  
Себастьян знал. Но в чем тогда был смысл? Получить жизнь, в которой он ничего не умел делать, лишь то, чего предстояло лишиться.  
– Но разве ты не обретешь что-то важное взамен этого? – голос Маргариты прозвучал совсем тихо.  
– Разве что-то может быть важнее? – Себастьян покачал головой.  
– На этот вопрос можешь ответить только ты.  
Маргарита замолчала, и Себастьян поднялся. Он больше не видел смысла у нее оставаться, но прежде чем вернуться к себе в квартиру, долго бродил по городу, уже не опасаясь, к чему может привести случайное прикосновение. Он должен был сдать анализы, возможно, обратиться к Крису, чтобы убедиться в правдивости слов Маргариты. Но этим он только протянет время. Себастьян знал, что та сказал ему правду. Но он совершенно не представлял, что ему делать. Он вспомнил слова своего двойника, вспомнил все свои сны – вот тот самый выбор, который сделал в своей жизни каждый из Себастьянов. А теперь настал и его черед. Ему нужен был совет, пусть и давно умершего двойника, но больше ему было не к кому обратиться. Только другой Себастьян молчал. Конечно, можно было спросить у Криса, но ответ того был слишком очевиден.  
Себастьян зашел в магазин, закупился продуктами на ближайшую неделю и сделался затворником. Крис звонил, они общались, и возникало чувство, что они знают друг друга всю жизнь. Это вроде бы успокаивало, но кровотечения и головные боли продолжались, а Себастьян не мог заставить себя выйти из дома. Неизвестно, сколько бы все это продлилось, если бы Крис не заехал и не увидел, в каком состоянии был Себастьян. Возражать было бесполезно, а если по-честному, то у Себастьяна просто не осталось никаких сил. И когда Крис пришел на следующий день в палату с какими-то бумагами в руках, он уже знал, о чем пойдет речь.  
– Я обо всем договорился, – сказал тот. – Операцию назначили на завтра, на восемь утра. Я сам... я все сделаю сам и...  
– А если я откажусь? – Себастьян не мог смотреть Крису в глаза.  
– О чем ты?  
– Ну, обычно говорят, вам осталось жить столько-то месяцев. У меня ведь есть эти месяцы в запасе?  
– Себастьян, – Крис присел на край его кровати. – Я могу тебе помочь. Все будет хорошо.  
– Не будет, – Себастьян сглотнул. – Я не умею жить в социуме. Я не такой, как ты или другие люди. Я не могу ничем заниматься, кроме... у меня есть кое-какие сбережения, но когда они закончатся, что я буду делать? Что я вообще буду делать, когда ты прооперируешь меня? Когда я выйду из этой больницы?  
– Я буду рядом, – Крис взял его за руку. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Есть разнообразные курсы. Я уверен, что ты сможешь найти себе что-нибудь подходящее.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – Себастьян выдернул руку. – Нет ничего подходящего.  
Крис уже приоткрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Себастьян его перебил.  
– Ты думаешь, что я веду себя, как ребенок. Или у меня шок. Или еще что-то. Но все куда проще: я должен буду лишиться не просто части своей жизни, а практически ее всей. Я буду словно рыба, выброшенная на сушу. Мне ничего не поможет. Потому что у меня ничего больше не будет. Ничего.  
– У тебя буду я.  
Себастьян не ответил.  
– Что ж, – Крис встал. – Если захочешь уйти – никто тебя держать не станет. Но я надеюсь на твое благоразумие.  
Себастьян в больнице не остался. Наверное, это понимал и Крис, когда выходил из палаты. Никто не может принудить человека к лечению, если он сам того не желает. А Себастьян не желал. Точнее, он не был готов. Он думал, что после всех анализов, проведя ночь, окруженный белыми стенами и стерильным запахом, он наконец-то примет решение. А потом он вспомнил последний свой сон, своего двойника, отказавшегося умирать в больнице, выбрав свой дом в качестве последнего места пребывания. Но тот выбрал еще и Криса. А Себастьян не мог, поэтому и ушел.  
Вернувшись домой, он лег в свою огромную кровать и попытался в очередной раз взвесить все «за» и «против». Наверное, для любого другого человека все было бы до смешного очевидно: как можно сомневаться, когда тебе предлагают жизнь вместо смерти? Просто Себастьяну нужны были гарантии, что это жизнь, новая жизнь, будет не хуже той, что у него была. Слишком эгоистично с его стороны, но как иначе? Может, он и снил для других людей, но жил-то ведь для себя. Он просто не знал, как это жить для другого человека. Как это просыпаться с кем-то, завтракать вместе, строить планы, воплощать их. Любить кого-то и быть любимым в ответ. Все это пугало куда сильнее смерти.  
Он хотел поговорить об этом с Крисом, поделиться своими страхами, но в горле появлялся ком, слова куда-то исчезали, и Себастьян убеждал себя, что это правильно. Почему он вообще должен нагружать своими проблемами человека, которого знал всего несколько недель? «Потому что у каждого Себастьяна есть свой Крис», – шептал внутренний голос, но Себастьян не спешил к нему прислушиваться. Он знал, что у него мало времени, но ждал какого-то знака, возможно, сна. Любой подсказки. Поэтому и спал больше обычного. Поэтому и сейчас закрыл глаза и погрузился в сон.

***

Он помнил это ощущение – нервозность, сковывающая все тело, но в тот раз она была чужая. Ведь тогда Крис стоял у дверей его квартиры, не решаясь позвонить. А теперь на его месте оказался сам Себастьян. Опустив сумку на пол, он пригладил волосы, поправил футболку и, набрав побольше воздуха в грудь, громко выдохнул. И только потом нажал на звонок. Никто не открыл, и в голове промелькнула предательская мысль – все зря, но Себастьян быстро ее отбросил. Крис мог быть на крыше, и просто не слышал звонок, поэтому он нажимал снова и снова. Похоже, дома никого не было. Но когда он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, дверь наконец-то открылась.  
Крис был слегка помятый, явно после прерванного сна, забавно щурился, видимо, пытаясь понять, насколько реален Себастьян.  
– Ты уже лег? Или еще не вставал? – спросил Себастьян. – Не хотел будить, если что.  
– Я толком не спал двое суток, и мне скоро опять на работу, так что если ты не моя гребанная галлюцинация, то заходи и ложись рядом, – сварливо произнес Крис. – Ну, или не ложись, но дай мне поспать.  
– Без проблем.  
Крис поднялся на второй этаж, но Себастьян не сразу пошел за ним следом. Потоптался какое-то время в коридоре, подбодрил себя, и только потом зашел в чуть освещенную комнату. Крис лежал на заправленной кровати, подмяв под себя подушку. Он даже не снял брюки и рубашку, лишь пиджак криво висел на спинке стула. Себастьян подошел и расправил его, все еще не решаясь не то что лечь, хотя бы сесть рядом. И с каких пор он сделался таким пугливым? Усмехнувшись, он прилег рядом, делая это как можно тише, но Крис все равно приоткрыл один глаз.  
– Так ты все-таки не сон?  
– Да вроде нет, – Себастьян ущипнул себя за щеку. – По крайней мере, по дороге сюда еще был реальным.  
– И зачем ты приехал? – устало поинтересовался Крис.  
– Ну, хоть ты и не сказал, что у меня в запасе есть месяцы, я надеюсь, что это так, потому что они нужны мне, чтобы…  
– Чтобы?..  
– Чтобы узнать, что меня ждет дальше. И, если моя следующая жизнь – это ты, то я должен быть уверен, что сделал правильный выбор.  
Крис так долго молчал, что Себастьян уже и сам засомневался в реальности происходящего. Ведь еще утром он совершенно никуда не собирался, а потом вдруг сорвался с места, поскидывал вещи в сумку, приехал в больницу к Крису, а, узнав, что тот уже уехал, помчался к нему домой. Все произошло как-то уж слишком быстро, и передумать он пока не успел, но это гнетущее молчание ставило под сомнение столь скоропостижное решение. Чтобы ни о чем не думать, Себастьян зажмурился. Если есть хоть малая вероятность того, что это сон…  
– Ты не пожалеешь, – прошептал Крис и улыбнулся.  
И Себастьян открыл глаза.


End file.
